


Four Of a Kind

by KrissyG927



Series: Down the Dark Road [9]
Category: Red Canyon (2008)
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spanking, The usual Mac filth, my usual bullshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 04:25:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16548857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrissyG927/pseuds/KrissyG927
Summary: Mac wins a living, breathing prize in a card game.





	Four Of a Kind

**Author's Note:**

> This is just filth for filth's sake, no real plot basically just an excuse to write Mac smut. Sorry 'bout it.

The girl opened one eye and immediately closed it, she was so dizzy and sick that it didn't even occur to her that she was in a strange room. The curtains blew in the wind and it was chilly on her skin, but even that didn't snap her out of her stupor.

It didn't matter anyway, she was already chained to the bed and Mac was waiting patiently until she woke up and reliving his recent victory in his mind. She was a prize he had coveted for a long time and now she was his.

He watched as she conked out again, they had given her too big a dose but she would come around in time, and then he'd have some real fun. For now, he was content to relive the moment when he knew what he had coveted for years was going to be his.

The victory was so sweet and revenge even sweeter. 

 

333333333333333333333333333

 

“Read em and weep dickhead,” Mac grinned as he laid down his cards on the table in the back room of the Luna Mesa, his regular Friday night card game just got hella interesting and he was here for it, “Straight flush beats four of a kind douche bag.” He bellowed with a sneer at the man across the table from him.

Jack was indeed about to weep, now he was into Mac for over ten grand, between the drugs and the gambling he was never going to be able to pay him back, “You're a fucking cheater!” Jack yelled and threw his cards with eyes blazing and in an instant, the table was flipped; Mac was on him as the other three guys hustled across the room to pull him off.

“The fuck you say?” Mac growled as he pushed Jack up against the wall. Carl, Mike, and Sam pulled at Mac and finally got him across the room. He was not a cheater, not at cards anyway and not with these assholes.

Jack was a dead man, he was sure Mac was ready to kill him now.

“You don't have it either, no doubt.” Mac huffed, he should never have let Jack rack up such a huge debt, it was on him somewhat too.

Then he turned back and looked at the other man with an idea forming in his mind, a very good idea. 

“Yet you have something I want...”

“What the fuck do I have that you want?” Jack questioned as he wiped the blood off his face from where Mac had hit him.

“A little angel...” Mac said and licked his lips, at first Jack didn't get it and then he did.

“Oh fuck no!” He yelled and then there was a gun shoved into his face and Mac had him up against the wall again. He wanted what he wanted now and he meant to have it. This particular prize had been on his radar a long, long time.

“I don't think you're in any position to deny me anything,” Mac growled in the other man's face.

“She'll never do it...”

“Who says I'm gonna ask her,” He reached into his pocket and produced a vial, “Dose her drink and I'll take care of the rest.”

“Motherfucker, NO!” Mac cocked the gun, shoved it back in the other man's face then and Jack shut up.

“You're a shitty boyfriend, “ Mac pulled back on the trigger and let the bullet go through the action just to prove his point, “I can do her better, and you need to pay your debt.”

 

333333333333333333333333333

 

Angelica woke up face down on Mac's bed with her hands and legs tied to each of the bedposts, her wrists ached, her back hurt, and, she had a slamming headache. What the fuck had happened she wondered, then she tried to move her feet and they were immobile too. This was big trouble and she spent a few seconds trying to free herself and cursing in the darkness.

He smiled at her efforts and lit a cigarette. Angie was instantly sick to her stomach at the sound of his zippo and the smell of the smoke. White hot fear coursed through her veins now, she had heard the stories, she knew what people said about Mac. And worse, she knew what women said about Mac, some of it wasn't true of course, but some of it was.

She had never been in his room before, but she knew where she was just the same. Of course, she had been to the house for parties and stuff with Jack. She could tell by the smell of crack where she was, she had smelled it enough times and she could hear that beast of a dog he had out in the backyard barking. What the fuck had happened?

The last thing she remembered was playing pool at the Luna Mesa with her friends, while her boyfriend was playing cards in the back with Mac and all the other losers he hung with. Oh, God! Where was Jack.

She struggled with the chains again without success and all they did was clank. Then she turned her head and saw the nightmare. It was real.

“What the fuck!” She screamed when she saw him sitting in the chair next to the bed smoking and staring at her, how long had he been watching her like this? “Mac you fucking prick, untie me, what the fuck do you think you're doing !!”

“You look banging without clothes just like I always imagined...” He took a drag on the cigarette and exhaled, letting the smoke swirl around his face, “All soft and tasty...”

Angelica struggled at the binds he had on her, “Untie me you fucker, Jack...Jack!”

“Aint here is he?” He drawled and the sound of his voice infuriated her, she struggled again, even though she knew he had her dead to rights and tied tighter than a guitar string on a twelve chord. 

“What did you do to him?” She screamed, facing him directly as best she could with her head to the side. If he got up from the chair he'd be out of her sight, she supposed he planned it that way. Mac was a crafty bastard, Jack always said that.

“Didn't do nothing to him, and I won you fair and square...”

“Won me! WON ME!" She raged, "From who?”

He stood up from the chair across the room where he had sat for two hours patiently waiting for her to wake up.

“Your man sold you out, who do you think ruffied your drink?” Mac said as he approached her unbuckling his pants, “He owed me ten grand; I'm sure you're aware of that, ten grand for your ass, I hope you're worth the money.”

With a grin he put the cigarette out in the ashtray and walked towards her, now loosening his pants. Angie's eyes went wide at the sight of his bulging cock, barely contained as he unzipped his pants.

“I'm not gonna hurt you, don't worry,” Mac crooned at her, “I'll be gentle just like I was while you were sleeping.”

“What?” She struggled again and her face contorted in rage, “What did you do to me?”

He shucked off his pants, leaving just his boxers on and Angie groaned at the sight of his baseball bat sized cock straining at the material. He crawled across the bed and laid on top of her, bringing his lips down to the back of her neck. She could feel his dick throbbing against her ass and she tensed again.

“Settle down,” He growled into her ear, “I just took a little taste of my prize, the rest I wanted to wait for you to be awake, I like my women awake.”

His hands slipped around to her sides and she shivered then he smacked her ass a few times and she didn't say a word.

“Good girl, you know how this is gonna go down.” He bit lightly into the back of her neck.

“Get off me, you dickhead!” She moved as much as she could, trying to throw him off of her.

“Oh we'll both get off if you're good,” He licked the shell of her ear and goosebumps broke out over her skin. She couldn't help it and she didn't want it, but he knew how a woman's body worked. Mac, aware of her response groaned out loud when he slid his hands lightly over her rib cage and his fingers found her breasts, “I know what I'm doing don't you worry now.”

“No!”

“Funny, your body was saying yes when I had my face between those legs before...” He said as he licked his fingers and slid them over her nipples. He grinned against her neck when he felt them harden to his touch.

“You're a pig,” She struggled against him, wishing like hell she could throw him off of her, “You crazy fuck!”

“That all may be true darlin, but you know how this works, I'll get what I want from you...”

“Then just do it asshole...” God she just wanted this to be over

Slowly, but enough that she was aware of every move he made, he brought his mouth to her skin and breathed hot air against her neck, “Now where's the fun in that?”

Angelica trembled.

“Scared are ya? Or have you heard about me?”

She didn't answer, she had heard stories about him from girls that went home with him willingly and some not so willingly. There was a huge gossip mill in the small town and word was he was a killer and he took what he wanted from the women he came in contact with.

Sometimes they were seen again, but just as often they weren't.

“Answer me, Angie,” He purred into her ear as his hands moved further south and she fought some more, “Relax baby, I've already been there...”

“Fuck you!” She hollered as his fingers made their way between her legs, he pushed them inside her then swiftly pulled them back.

“If you insist...” He popped his index finger into his mouth and met her eyes, “Yum.”

“Fuckin gross...” She uttered and then before she could say another word he was pushing his rock hard cock inside of her and she screamed from the burn as he stretched her walls to the breaking point. He was bigger than Jack, huge in fact and it motherfucking hurt.

“That's it, baby, take it, take all of that cock,” He looked down at her ass and bit down hard on the soft white flesh of it as he watched his cock going in and out of her. She was tied down and couldn't move, at his mercy and he intended to get his money's worth out of her, “Fucking take it!” He howled. 

After a minute Mac reached down to where their bodies were joined to stroke her and she fought that. She pulled at the restraints on her, but they were still so tight, all she could do was scream at him.

“No, you don't douche bag!”

“Christ you're tight,” Mac noted as he wiped the sweat off his brow, “When was the last time you got fucked proper?”

“Get the fuck off of me,” She yelled and he shoved her face down into the pillow. He wasn't averse to a little fight but some women ran their mouths too god damn much

“Shut the fuck up,” He pulled out of her and then shoved himself back inside her hard and she screamed “No” again, but it was muffled by the pillow.

“Oh yes, Angel-ica,” He drew out the pronunciation of her name as his fingers stroked her clit, “Your gonna cum all over me and squeeze every drop out of me with that tight pussy you got.”

“You fucking jerk off,” She screamed into the pillow but then she started to feel it, that stirring in her gut, “...no,” the awareness of his teeth on her neck, biting, she was memorized, and it was all she could think of; and the feeling of that huge cock going in and out of her, “...oh god.”

“You don't gotta call me God baby,” He laughed, pulled out and looked down as he pushed back inside of her slowly, as his fingers slid over her clit. He noticed she was trembling and moaning and he wound his other hand in her hair and pulled it, bringing her head off the pillow.

“Fuck!” She groaned and this set him on fire, she was so fucking wet and his fingers moved faster and faster against her slippery flesh.

“You like it!, Say it! you like it,” He demanded and still she wouldn't give in, this pissed him off and he stopped his fingers dead and just left them there next to her engorged clit but not touching it, and she groaned, “That you don't like huh?” He yanked on her hair some more just for fun, “Say you like it and I'll keep going, I'm cumming in a few seconds anyway,” He pushed in and out of her as he spoke and wiped more sweat off his forehead, fuck her, he didn't care if she got off, “Don't fuckin matter to me either way...”

“ I like it!” She screamed.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," Mac laughed as his fingers slid against her hot flesh and then she was exploding all around him. Her pussy clamped down on his cock like a vise and it was all he could do to hang onto it for just another few minutes. With a guttural, almost unnatural cry he raised his head up, yanked her hair and let loose a string of curses as he emptied every drop of hot cum inside of her that he had.

Mac's body nearly convulsed, and he swore it was the longest orgasm he had ever had; when it was done he was breathless and he collapsed next to her.

“Goddam,” He rolled over on his back and turned his head to face her as his breathing slowed down, “I knew you'd be a good fuck.”

33333333333333333333333333333

 

"Give it to me," He demanded as his lips touched the small of her back and he licked circles there trying to get what he wanted. He didn't let up, just licked up and down her back and back and forth until he felt her starting to break. It was easy now, he knew what buttons to push and he could make her cum over and over again until she begged him to stop.

But Angie was a tough one, she didn't want to let it go, "I'll leave you alone if you just give me what I want." That was a lie and they both knew it Mac hadn't let her alone since he first got her. He'd won her in a card game after her boyfriend racked up a ten grand tab in gambling and drugs owed to Mac, Mac laid down a straight flush to Jack's four of a kind and that was it.

She was his payment and since that night two weeks ago he had come home to her every night hard and aching. He would think about her all day long, tied to his bed until his dick was so hard it could split concrete and then he'd come home and fuck her all night long.

He re-cuffed her arm that had allowed him access to her back and settled his lips on her right nipple and sucked hard. He knew she wouldn't be able to hold out forever, and he enjoyed working for it sometimes.

She thrashed at the restraints that held her on the bed, he rarely untied her, only when he had to and she got tired of asking, "And you know I'll do whatever it takes. You'll cum if I want you to cum." Then his eyes met hers, blue on blue, "Or not," He threatened.

She could feel his huge, throbbing dick between her legs and she wanted it. She wanted the release he was offering her, but to give in to him was out of the question. He controlled everything in her life now she wasn't letting him control this too …

But this was how her body worked, it was how a woman was made, she knew that and so did he. He'd made her cum countless times already that night alone, and all the nights before it; and every time she fought it. Tonight he wasn't letting up for an instant, Angie was exhausted and sweating and it was only nine o'clock, he would go all night like this.

"Stop it!!" She cried, “No!”

"Come on baby, let it go, this ain't our first time," He crooned into the shell of her ear as he slid his fingers between her legs and grinned against her breast while his dick twitched against her thigh, "Fuck you're soaked," His fat fingers traveled across her wet lips while his other hand grasped her breast, pinching her nipple into submission and she moaned then.

"Didn't your old man do you right, Angie? " He asked, she was so responsive to him and he loved how she fought it every step of the way, "Jack didn't get you off much did he, and that motherfucker thought he'd beat me with Four of a Kind, pffftttttt fucking asshole?"

“You probably cheated,” She thrashed at the binds that held her just so he knew she was still not compliant, and Mac laughed, indicating that he had cheated, of course, he did, and he had planned this for a long time. Jack wouldn't come looking for her, he was too afraid, nor would he call the cops and risk his supply getting cut off.

The other man slunk around The Luna Mesa every night knowing that Mac had his girl and there was nothing he could do about it. Walter knew something was up but Mac was playing it cool when he was there, even buying Jack drinks and looking for fresh pussy for him.

Angie was his now, “Maybe I did...and this was worth it.”

“That's what I thought,” Angelica snarked and quick as lightning he smacked her thigh and she moaned.

“Ah, you like it rough now?” Then shoved two fingers inside of her, “So fuckin wet for me...” He groaned and smacked her thigh again then brought his mouth down between her legs, “I'm gonna destroy this pussy tonight, so get ready.”

"Fuckin rude..." She replied and he ignored her. 

"You fuckin love it whore," He pushed her legs farther apart and dove in, shoving his tongue inside her and Angie lost her mind.

White heat exploded behind her eyes and she felt like she was flying, her entire body shook and she knew he was getting off on it. The bigger the orgasm, the more her body reacted, the louder she was just fueled him on. Sometimes, like now it felt like her whole body was on fire, so good that her back arched off the bed and she never felt so alive; it was a disturbing paradox.

It was a relief when he was done, she was so tired. 

Then he would look up at her from between her legs with those steel blue eyes and whisper, “Again...”

 

The end

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
